ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
William And Ennard
'''William and Ennard 'is another upcoming adult animated cartoon sitcom by William Dobbin, who is also the creator of the hit cartoon ''Canadian Hell. The series actually features a cartoon caricature version of William himself, and a cartoon version of Ennard, an evil animatronic and the possible main antagonist in the popular game Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. Some other FNaF animatronics made appearances in the show. Episodes Feel free to add to the list. Season 1 #" Ring Around the Douchebags " - William and Ennard create their own amusement park, but when they allow the public entrance to it, things start to go downhill. Air date- September 25, 2053 #" Kore-Ennard " - William and Ennard discover shushi, and decide to open a shushi restaurant. Air date- October 2, 2053 #" My Life As A Stripper-Killer " - William And Ennard freak out and go to extreme measures when they think they've killed a stripper gal. Air date- October 9, 2053 #" The Guys Have Got A Date, Date, Date, Date, Date " - William And Ennard decide to be each other's wingmen for dating. Air date- October 16, 2053 #" Rock The Damn Rafters " William and Ennard become a band, but when they become too popular, they decide to go and become separate singers. Unfortunately, they aren't as good when they sing separately. Air date- October 23, 2053 #" Halloween With William And Ennard " - On Halloween, William is jealous of how Ennard doesn't have to put on a costume of any sort. Out of jealousy, he decides to do the ridiculous job of shutting down Halloween forever. Air date- October 30, 2053 #" Ennard's Die-care " - When Ennard witnesses a mean daycare teacher in action, he decides to take all her kids and start his own daycare. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- November 6, 2053 #" Buddy Ryan " - Ennard finds a friend to hang around his and William's house with them, named Buddy Ryan. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- November 13, 2053 #" How The Bitch Stole Christmas " - Ennard becomes a mall Santa, but when he realizes that any kind of Santa can get away with pretty much anything, he decides to use that power to his advantage, stealing anything from houses. Meanwhile, William becomes what is known as a " Christmas stripper. " November 20, 2053 #" Ennard The Mennard " - Ennard must take matters into his own hands when Buddy Ryan announces his plans to marry. Air date- November 27, 2053 #" Real Assholes Of Harbordale " - William and Buddy Ryan become door-to-door salesman, but their activity soon lands their peaceful town of Harbordale in huge trouble. Meanwhile, Ennard stays home and picks a fight with the neighbours. Air date- December 4, 2053 #" Main Street Is A Dick " - The guys go on an adventure in the city. Air date- December 18, 2053 #" Ennard Strikes It Rich " - Ennard gets rich off of some money that he got, but William grows suspicious about where he got the money. Air date- December 25, 2053 #" Buckteeth Idiot Shit " - William and Ennard set out to change the men of Harbordale after they discover that women are attracted to large buckteeth. Air date #" Going The Extra Miley " - William and Ennard both fall in love with Miley Cyrus, which leads to a rivalry between the two. #" Good Job, William " - When Williams French teacher catches him masturbating in class, she tells him to stop in French. Now William must protect himself from being humiliated by the one person who actually understood the French teacher, who made him realize that William was masturbating. #" Make Me Under " - When Ennard loses his clown mask, he realizes what people really think when they have to look at his endoskeleton face for too long. Meanwhile, Buddy Ryan becomes a doctor. Season 2 # Ennard Rickrolls America " Ennard discovers Rickrolling, and uses it everywhere he goes, until he almost destroys America with it. # " Deck The Balls "- When Christmastime comes, Ennard becomes a post office worker so he can read children's wish lists to Santa. Unfortunately, things get rough when he discovers William's list to Santa, asking for sex-related elements. # " Diary Of An Autistic Guru " - William discovers that he has autism. He tries to cope with this discovery by becoming a pediatrician. # " They Who Live In A Glass House " - Ennard gets a glass eye. Thinking he is feeling left out, William replaces the house with a glass house. # " Magic William, Magic Ennard, And Magic YOU! " - William, Ennard, and Buddy Ryan become a trio of magicians. # # # # # # # # " Death Of William Part 1 " - Ennard and Freddy have a naked man photo shoot, but things go wrong when William is killed in a car accident. # " Death Of William Part 2 " - Ennard tries to get over the death of William by getting a drivers license. # " Death Of William Part 3 " - Bonnie visits Ennard, but proves to be a difficult roommate. Meanwhile, Buddy Ryan becomes a babysitter. # " Death Of William Part 4 " - Ennard finds an old spring lock suit named Springtrap, and tries to use him as a William replacement. Meanwhile, William goes to stand up against the Heaven government ( which is God ), after God rejects his request to go back to Earth. # " Death Of William Part 5 " - The guys build a ladder to heaven to try and bring William back. Season 3 Cutaway gag ideas * " Main Street Is A Dick " - William mentions that the city is worse than an Iraq seashell. A cutaway shows William walking on a beach, and he finds a seashell. When he puts it to his ear, he hears war sounds and people screaming. * " Death Of William Part 5 " - When the guys find William in heaven, he says that he can't wait to go back to Earth so he can keep ruining New Year's Eve party's for everyone. It cuts to a man finally finishing up preparations for a rocking New Years Eve party, when he gets a call from William, who tells him to turn on his TV, which is showing a commercial for way better things that what the man has. The man has a rage attack and leaps out his window. Category:Adult animation Category:Unfinished pages Category:William Dobbin's shows